What Hurts the Most
by Alenor Peredhel
Summary: Despite what title says, this is an actual fluff story. You'll have to read the story to find out more!


A quick note: As always character don't belong to me and the song that the story is based off is NOT the newest version by Cascada, but rather Rascal Flatt's "What Hurts The Most". Watching the music vid may help a bit but its not crucial that you watch then read. That's all I have to say, so enjoy the story.

* * *

"Bella?"

I started guiltily at the sound of his musical voice and ripped my eyes from the open lyrics page that was lying in my lap. My eyes, against my will, traveled to the door and fastened on Edward who was standing there. For a moment I held his eyes with mine, feeling the simple sense of peace at his return from his hunting. Then I realized what was playing.

Jumping off his bed I hurried toward the stereo in the corner of the room. I knew as soon as I moved that I shouldn't have tried to act so quickly, or behaved so suspiciously toward his sudden but not completely unexpected appearance.

Touching the ground, my feet tangled together, in a feat I am sure only I was capable of accomplishing and I crashed toward the carpet. In an instant Edward's strong arms cradled me. As his chuckles rang on my ears, he helped me stand so I was as eye level as I possibly could be with him. My face flamed and I looked away.

"Bella?" he asked softly. He reached out and traced a cool hand against the side of my face. "What's wrong?"

Sometimes I was really glad that he couldn't hear my thoughts. "Nothing," I murmured. I ducked under his arms and made a beeline for the stereo. I was wishing I could fall down a set of stairs and die. Why did I have to put this stupid song on repeat?

I didn't make it to the stereo. I don't think I made it two steps before I was trapped by Edward's arms. Content in his hold I sighed, closing my eyes. "As much as I would like to stay here…" I said and squirmed. His arms tightened a fraction.

"Bella," he sighed into my hair. "What are you hiding from me now?"

"Hiding? Nothing!" I twisted, trying to get free. I really had to turn the stereo off. Maybe if I kept talking he wouldn't be able to hear what was playing. Why hadn't Alice _warned_ me?

Edward said nothing and I was forced to look up. There was a frown etched across his marble forehead. His eyebrows rose; he obviously didn't believe me.

"Nothing I swear…" I trailed off, mumbling, struggling to find out what exactly the problem was. I had forgotten that looking into his eyes was a death trap if I wanted to hide something.

Again there was no response from Edward. His head tilted to the side as the song quietened and then started again. The frown deepened and his hand trailed down to mine. His fingers laced through my fingers and brushed across the booklet that I was still gripping.

I looked down ashamed. "I'll just turn it off," I whispered. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me go. "Edward?"

"Bella." It was one of the only things he had said since he had come into the room. Dropping his free arm to my waist, he propelled me back to the bed. He sat down next to me.

"Edward I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…."

"Its not your fault," he said. He rested his cheek across the top of my head and held me close.

Gently he pried the book from my fingers and gazed at the tiny print across the page. Scared, I looked up into his eyes and then covered the words. His eyes were full of pain, I hated myself for putting it there. "I'm sorry."

"No, its not your fault," he repeated. He lifted his head and smiled his crooked smile. It was breathtaking and yet sorrowful.

I hated myself. I tugged at the book but he wouldn't let it go. "Edward just let me turn it off."

"No, its alright," he paused. "It's a good song."

It wasn't really our type of music but I had to agree. I nodded and dropped my eyes to the ground and shifted so my hair created a curtain between me and Edward. It was an old habit I found hard to break.

"Bella," he said.

I felt his fingers graze my cheek, sending cool shivers down my back. I lifted my head as he pulled back the curtain of hair. There was a genuine smile on his face this time but something else as well. I smiled back, still feeling guilty for the repeating song in the CD player.

Still looking at me, he closed the booklet and set it behind him on the bed. Looping a hand under my knees he shifted my body closer to his. Then framing my face he pulled me to him. I felt my heart accelerate, thudding against my rib cage until I thought it would explode. His lips flew up into a smile; he could heard it. Gently his thumb caressed my blushing skin.

"I never told you then, when I left," he said. He had to stop, that was still a painful time to talk about, we avoided it as much as possible. Why was he talking about it now?

"Don't Edward," I said. I didn't want to talk about this, ever.

"No." He shook his head then refastened his gaze upon me fiercely. "When I left, when I was stupid, I never told you and I still haven't told you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. My heart jumped and I gazed desperately for something that would let me know what he was thinking. I didn't like how this was sounding. He wasn't leaving again was he?

Still cradling my face, he sighed and his sweet breath encompassing me. "Bella, I only ever see you," he whispered, tenderly. His hands slid down to rest on my waist and then he shifted me so my head rested against his shoulder. "Whenever I thought of the future when I was gone, it was always about you and me, together."

I went limp in the safety of his arms. To my embarrassment I could feel tears in my eyes. I pressed my face into his shirt hoping to hide them. He said nothing, just held me.

Those words were so little and still meant so much to me. He'd only seen me, plain, normal, clumsy Bella. Me.

Reluctantly I pulled back, wanting to say something important to him, in case I never got the chance, how unlikely it ever was. He stared at me in confusion, wiping away my tears. His eyes searched mine. He frowned with the effort of trying to read my thoughts. He said nothing.

"I see you," I whispered.

A smile lit his face and then he was holding me close again. Gently he rocked me back and forth and sang softly the song playing on the stereo. We saw only each other.


End file.
